


the world is yours

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, It's a zombie apocalypse, Lame attempt at pop references, M/M, choi seungcheol is mentioned, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: Otherwise known as the "Yes, dear" road trip in the middle of the apocalypse, but hey, what else can you do in the middle of a zombie attack?





	the world is yours

“You need to turn left, Kwon.” The monsters slobbered, reaching out for the jeep. He aimed carefully for the head before shooting at three at once. The bullet ran through the middle of its foreheads.

“I said _turn left_.” His tone was authoritative where no questions should be asked. It was a tone that was expected to be followed. “You have to _turn left_!”

“That’ll take me downtown!” Kwon replied.

He slid into the front seat, eyes judging the driver of the jeep. Kwon smiled, as if he was a genius for such a joke.

“Did you just… _The Incredibles_? _Really_?” He asked with narrowed eyes. The smile grew wider, and Kwon snickered. His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter, as if they weren’t driving through a body of dead people and even more dead zombies.

“Would you have preferred _Train to Busan_?” Kwon asked, eyes still set on the road. The trip was bumpy, the road cluttered with zombies and other dead people. Their arms ripped off, innards spilled everywhere and the concrete dark because of the blood. The smell was rotten and despite the open air, it was anything but fresh.

“I can’t believe that I’m here with _you_ out of everyone.”

“You love me,” Kwon said nonchalantly but the smile returned on his face. “Also, Cheol-hyung threatened you to.”

“Seungcheol’s a giant puppy. He can’t threaten me to do anything.”

“So does that mean you’re here because you wanted to?”

He scrunched his face. Whether from the smell of the rotting bodies or from the statement, it wasn’t clear. What was, however, was the look of distaste.

“I’m here because I want to survive.”

Kwon laughed. It was a bark of laughter that if it weren’t for their engine already being so annoyingly and frustratingly loud, would have caused him to worry about their situation. It didn’t stop him from glaring.

“Relax, Ji,” Kwon said, easing into the left though there were no other cars on the road. After giving a quick side glance, Kwon rolled his eyes. “ _Jihoon-ah_.”

“ _What_ , Soonyoung?” Jihoon snapped, hands still closed around the shotgun’s barrel. His eyes searched the dark wilderness, the only light coming from their jeep. There were no “live” zombies in sight. Most of them had a part cut open so that their innards spilled out.

Through trial and error, they all figured out that the best way to kill the zombies once and for all was to aim for their heads. Any part of their head, as long as there was a hole. There wasn’t time for a scientific explanation, only that someone tried it and the zombie stayed dead. That was that.

The breeze was strong. Their jeep was filled enough that they were going fast through the road. It was just another night for a scavenger hunt.

“Have you ever thought about what you’d be doing if the apocalypse didn’t happen?”

Jihoon shrugged. His eyes were still steady in front of the road, but he widened his senses. Soonyoung threw him a glance again as he sighed. “I’m actually trying to have a conversation with you, y’know.”

“You know how bad I am with conversations.”

“I thought you got over that?” Soonyoung’s eyes narrowed and his brows scrunched in confusion. His lips turned down to show it.

Jihoon shrugged again. His grip on his barrel loosened when it seemed that there were really no zombies following them in sight. “It came back.”

“How does it even _come back_?” Soonyoung asked as if such a thing was ridiculous. Maybe it was.

“When you never returned.”

The jeep screeched into a stop so loud that Jihoon pulled his shotgun closer to his person. He jumped when hands reached for his shoulders and Soonyoung forced him to turn around. Soonyoung’s eyes pierced right through him. It sent his heart through the skies and he was scared that Soonyoung could hear how loudly it was beating in the eery silence of the night.

“I left, I know. But for good reason,” Soonyoung said, though Jihoon narrowed his eyes, skeptical, “it was an opportunity of a _lifetime_ , Ji. And had you been _listening to me_ , you would have known that I would return.”

“After two years!” Jihoon snapped. The memories flooded back, unwanted and painful. “You have been MIA for _two years_ , Soonyoung. No one knew where you were, what you were doing-- for all I knew, you were _dead_.”

“Please, the apocalypse started _after_ I returned.”

The apocalypse was out of the blue, as they were in the movies. Drugs had turned them into mindless monsters than experimentation. Ironically, it was through the experimentation that the zombies became stronger. The apocalypse had costed them so much.

Soonyoung leaned back to his chair. One hand on the wheel and the other combed his hair. His platinum blond hair that was unkempt for days because they ran out of shampoo in the shelter. He never looked more tired than he did at that moment. Jihoon casted his eyes down, but the shotgun was still close to his person. They hadn’t had the time to talk about anything since the apocalypse started.

“I came back because I heard of the apocalypse… and I couldn’t bear not to see you again.”

Jihoon scrunched his brows and forced himself to look directly at Soonyoung. The sight was almost heartbreaking. Soonyoung kept his head on the headrest of his seat but he was looking at Jihoon, watching him, gauging for his reaction. But Jihoon knew it was more than that. Knowing Soonyoung, he was just looking at his face. He swallowed a blush because this was not the right time.

“Then why didn’t you contact us? Why didn’t you contact _me_?” It was the question he wanted answered for years. He knew that Soonyoung needed to leave. He understood that much. What he never understood was why Soonyoung never once contacted him. All the fears rushed to him then, the thought that Soonyoung found someone else, someone who showed him more love than Jihoon could ever give. All the insecurities, questions, doubt…

“Had I contacted you,” Soonyoung said, sitting straighter to look directly into Jihoon’s eyes, “I would have booked a ticket and rushed home.”

Suddenly, there was groaning at their side. Jihoon turned around and Soonyoung reached for the throwing knives on his side. They listened patiently as the groaning grew louder like a horrifying chorus.

“Kwon, start the car.” Jihoon said hurriedly, eyes widening at the sight. The zombies rushed towards them, pulling each other down only because the only thing they could reach then were each other. Jihoon aimed the shotgun at the ones in front. “START THE CAR!”

Soonyoung turned the keys to ignition and stepped in the pedal as soon as the engine roared. As if answering, the zombies did the same, roaring louder than lions in the wild. They came like an avalanche, a tsunami. Wave by wave, they ran and stepped on those that fell. Jihoon aimed at the ones in the forefront and took a shot.

Adrenaline rushed through their veins. The zombies rarely attacked by sight or hearing. They went mostly went by smell. Years of experimentation tested and raised their senses. Mindless monsters yet knew how to learn from their mistakes. Jihoon wished he could have shot a bullet through the idiots of the government and scientists who thought this was a good idea.

“Cheol-hyung is gonna kill us for taking so long.” Soonyoung said casually as if a hoard of zombies weren’t chasing after them. Jihoon would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so concentrated on shooting like a sniper without a viewfinder on his shotgun.

“Do you think this was why he sent us both out on the hunt for the week?” Soonyoung asked and the zombies were finally falling behind. They were far enough that Jihoon could lower the shotgun and sit properly on the passenger’s seat again.

“What do you mean?”

“He was probably getting sick of seeing us be awkward around each other.”

Jihoon furrowed his brows thinking back on the times in the shelter. Vaguely, he remembered Seungcheol scolding him for tiptoeing around Soonyoung when _for years_ he had wanted to talk to say something. He swore that when (if) he saw Soonyoung again, he would demand an answer. But the apocalypse began and it was almost a miracle that they all met up again.

“If he was so worried, he should have just taken Jeonghan-hyung along. Or forced Wonwoo and Mingyu. God knows they need this more than--”

“I’m glad I saw you again.”

“We’re in the middle of an apocalypse, Kwon.”

Soonyoung looked through the rearview mirror and at the sideview mirrors. His eyes narrowed and he swerved the wheel, causing the jeep to screech. Jihoon held tight onto the handle and the shotgun. His eyes were wide. Throwing a side glance, Soonyoung reached for his knife. He aimed it right at Jihoon who froze at the sight of the blade. Soonyoung clicked his tongue and aimed it a bit lower.

There was a deafening roar behind Jihoon when Soonyoung threw the knife with perfect aim. Jihoon flinched before looking over his shoulder. After getting over the initial shock, Jihoon fully turned and grabbed the handle of the knife embedded on the zombie’s face and slashed it through. He covered his face with his arm to avoid any liquid from spraying.

Soonyoung stepped on the pedal and they left the zombie to rot further on the concrete. Slowly, the adrenaline ebbed away and they were less tense. Jihoon placed his gun on safety and checked his magazine.

“I’m gonna kill Seungcheol,” Jihoon said, panting heavily as the adrenaline left his system. He aggressively filled his magazine with more bullets before closing it again. He glared at the road in front of him even when Soonyoung chuckled.

“I might give him a big kiss,” Soonyoung said happily, as if amused at what was happening to them. “Brought me back to you, didn’t he?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes again, but the hold on his shotgun was more loose, more relaxed. As relaxed as he could be in a zombie apocalypse anyway. “You’re weird, Kwon.”

“You love me.”

There was a few moments of silence, the air awkward and tense again. But Jihoon chuckled softly. “I can’t imagine killing these zombies with anyone else.”

Soonyoung laughed, louder than he ever had as the sped down the road in search of supplies or unbitten survivors. The wind in his hair  gave him a rugged look that Jihoon couldn’t even deny had an effect on him.

“That’s the spirit,” Soonyoung said, and they drove off to the coming sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> this suddenly came to me one day while talking to my BOOK CLUB CHINGUS (i love y'all ♥) and i thought it would be so much fun to write! might also become a chaptered fic in the future. this also turned out to be so much more meta than i intended it to be but still, fun all the same. ♥
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> the music that got me through writing this fic:  
> [Missing You by BTOB](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bykFvnRzno)  
> [Lilili Yabbay by Seventeen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKuvYk-FsPM)
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
